1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a missile guiding system comprising a source emitting a light beam of which the axis defines the direction of sight, at least one modulation sight placed in the path of the beam, means for producing a relative movement of rotation between the sight and the beam and, on the missile, at least one detector and a calculating circuit for determining, from the output signal from the detector, the coordinates of the detector with respect to the direction of sight, the control surfaces of the missile being actuated as a function of said coordinates with a view to controlling the path of the missile on the direction of sight.
2. Description of The Prior Art
French Pat. No. 2,339,832 discloses a guiding system comprising, for modulating the beam, a rotating sight in spiral form. By measuring the durations of illumination of each detector, the distance from the detector to the axis of the beam is determined since, given the form of the sight, the duration of illumination is a function of the distance to the axis.
However, in this known system, the duration of illumination is very variable with respect to the total duration of measurement and in particular the relative duration of illumination is close to 100% on the axis of the beam and reduces on moving away from the axis until it becomes close to 0 at the limit of the field. This is a considerable drawback from the point of view of the link balance as, in this respect, the optimal value of the relative duration of illumination is equal to 50%.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a guiding system of the above-described type, in which the relative duration of illumination of the detector remains equal to 50% whatever the position of the detector.